SasuSaku, A Cinderella Story
by Gaara's Devil
Summary: The title probably says it all, but Sakura is a girl who lost her mother during her birth, and her father remarried someone with a child. Then her father dies from a heartattack, probably because he smokes a lot. 'hinthint'. Please R&R! :D ONE-SHOT


**Hello guys! This is a SasuSaku story, with some OOC. But please don't care about that.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters, and I do not own the Cinderella concept either. Even though I wish I did. :D**

**Please enjoy! :D**

* * *

Once upon a time, a girl called Sakura was sitting outside the big house her step-mother lived in. She was looking at all the Cherry Blossoms, and was thinking about her name. Why had her mom called her Cherry Blossoms? Well, it was of course because she had pink hair, but did it really have anything with her personality to do?

She always thought that the Cherry Blossoms had a virtue. Something she didn't have. She also thought that the flower was beautiful. She wasn't. "SAKURA!" her step mother yelled from the house. She rose in a resigned way and walked over to the door with no hope that it would be a pleasurable speech/order.

It seemed that Sakura's suspicion was right. Kurenai set her to work with washing the floors. She grabbed the mop and started mopping. She smiled to herself as she put on her iPod and listened to some good music for a change.

After about three hours of mopping, she finally entered the last room for the day. Kurenai walked in and frowned. "You don't seriously think that whatever you are doing, is good work?" she snapped. Sakura grabbed the handle on the mop harder. "Well, it doesn't matter. Tomorrow, however, I and Karin are going to a prom, and you need to stay here and watch over the house. Do you hear me?"

Sakura gritted her teeth, but nodded. Kurenai walked closer to her. She grabbed Sakura's chin and forced her face to meet her hateful step mothers. "It's nothing personal, dear one," she said with contempt, "It's just that you, I can spare."

Sakura froze as Kurenai said those words. Then the woman turned away from the pinkette and walked out of the room. Sakura dropped the mop. She fell to her knees and started crying. Kurenai probably heard her, but she didn't care. Neither did Sakura. What was her point of being in this world, if nobody knew she exsisted, let alone cared about her?

When the night came, Sakura walked slowly up to her room. Her room was in the attic, and it was rather small. There were about three spare rooms in the house, but she would never get one from her 'mother'. As she entered the room, Naruto was sitting on her bed along with Chouji. This was her best friends in the world. Two rats. And of course it was Hinata and Ino as well. Along with Shikamaru, Temari, Kankurou, Gaara, Neji, Rock Lee, TenTen, Kiba and Shino.

"What's wrong?" Naruto's sqeaky voice said. Sakura smiled. "They won't let me go to prom," she said and fell on her bed. Naruto bended his yellow hairy head. "Oh, why are they so stupid?" Chouji asked in an annoyed tone. "They just won't accept that I'm actually her step _daughter_! She hates me," Sakura said and pushed her head into her pillow as to not show that she was crying. She hated to show that even she was weak.

"Shh, sweetie! It's gonna be okay!" Ino said from a drawer. Sakura lifted her head halfway up. "Do you really believe that?" she asked with no hope resident in her voice. "Definitely. You want to know why?" TenTen asked. Sakura propped up on an elbow and looked down at the mouse. "Why?" she asked. "Because we've made this for you!" Temari said exited and drew out a long green evening-dress. Sakura jumped out of bed. "You made this? For me?!" she asked as excited as she could ever have been. "Oh, yes," Hinata said shyly from the door. "And you're gonna fit perfectly in it!"

Sakura visibly glowed the next day. She was also going to the prom. At least, that's what she thought. As she walked up to her room after her chores were done, she stopped dead as she saw her door was open. She walked straight into the room, afraid to find Lucifer there, the houses cat. But the cat would've been better than this.

Kurenai was standing in her room with the green evening-gown in her hands. "So you were planning to leave this place tonight? I don't think so. This gown is to be destroyed and burned," Kurenai said and tore apart the dress. Sakura felt the tears press behind her eyes. Kurenai walked straight past her step daughter without a word, still holding the dress.

As she was gone, Sakura fell to her knees once again and the tears caressed her face. "_Don't be so sad_," a voice said. Sakura looked over the room, but couldn't see anyone. Then she heard laughter behind her, and she turned quickly. "You seriously thought you could fool our mother?" Karin said with a dragging voice.

Karin was kind of pretty. Not the very pretty one, but she was exceptional. Her hair was bright red, and she had glasses on her face, making her look more adult that Sakura. Karin was very strong-willed, and never let a chance to tease Sakura pass her. "No one will miss you at the ball tonight, and I'm not sorry to say that I wouldn't be surprised if no one even remembered you from when your papa was still alive," Karin said. Sakura felt rage and sorrow boil in her.

_Inner Sakura_: I will kick her ass! She so deserves it!

Karin left just before the outer Sakura decided to do just as the inner Sakura was thinking. When Karin's footsteps vanished, realization hit Sakura. She would never get out of here. She would die like any normal maid. No one would ever appreciate her. No one would ever care. She would be alone for the rest of her life.

"_Like I said; don't be so sad!_" the voice said again. Sakura jumped to her feet. "Who- who's there?" she asked. She was getting somewhat scared. Who's voice was that? "_I'm your friend. __Fear me not_," the voice said. "No friend of mine would hide from me," Sakura said. Sadly she didn't know that; she never had any friends. She didn't know what they would do.

Two hours later and no new sign of the mysterious voice, her step mother and step sister left to the ball. Sakura was standing in the window when she left. "_Let me help you_." The voice was back. Somehow Sakura wasn't scared of it anymore. It was something she was used to. Even though she'd only heard it two times before.

"How?" the pinkette asked. "_Do you trust me?_" the voice asked. "Yes," Sakura said. There was a sort of breeze as she said the words, like if the spirit was happy. "_That is very good. Now, put your hand above your mouth and say; aaaaaaaaa!_" the spirit said and Sakura did as she was told. "Aaaaaaaaa," she hummed. Nothing happened. The voice started laughing. "_Sorry, I couldn't help it! I just wanted to see if you would do it_," whoever it was said. Sakura frowned. "Now that's not very nice," she said.

"_Ah, sorry. Now, back to the real issue at hand. You want to go to the prom, and you want to be noticed. I will show myself to you, if you smile a true smile within ten minutes,_" the spirit said. Sakura smiled. _That will be too easy_, she thought, _I'll just go get Naruto_. "_Wow, now that was quick_," the voice said. "What was quick?" "_Your smiled was very genuine right now_," it said. Sakura smiled again. "_Wow, you're getting good at this_," the spirit said. Then a glowing figure took shape.

A woman was standing in front of Sakura. The woman was blond and had her hair put back in two horse-tails. Her bosom was, well, big, and her smiled was that one of a smirk. She looked like she was in her early twenties. She reached out her hand. "Hello, I'm Tsunade," she said. Sakura smiled. "Nice to meet you, Tsunade. I'm Sakura," she said. "Ah, lovely," Tsunade said. "Do you have some coffee?" "Yes, of course," Sakura said and made a move to get to the kitchen, but the young woman stopped her.

"You need to be more self-centered," Tsunade said in a resigned tone. Sakura smiled innocently. "Now, do you have a pumpkin and a mouse?" Tsunade asked. Sakura smiled. "Of course," she said and walked to gather the two things and wondered what they would be for. "Hey! Wait! I need to mice," Tsunade said from the bottom stairs. "Okay!" Sakura said down to her.

"Naruto? Chouji?" Sakura asked into her room. The two mice appeared. "Yes?" Chouji asked. "I need you two. And a pumpkin," Sakura said. Naruto and Chouji climbed onto her back. "Sure, princess," Naruto said with a wink. He had always had a weakness for Sakura even though his true love was Hinata. And besides; a mouse and a human? Very unlikely.

"There you are. I thought you had fallen asleep," Tsunade said as Sakura walked down the last set of stairs. "Sorry," she said. "Oh, not that way," Tsunade said and waved her apology away. "Now, this spell will only work until midnight, therefore it is mighty important that you're back here within then." Sakura looked confused at the blond woman. Then she moved her hands in different directions, like handsigns.

"Make this pumpkin grow, so that this girl can go

To the prom tonight, and make the prince take the fight

In finding this girls heart, with giving her his own part,"

Tsunade chanted. However, for some weird reason, Sakura couldn't understand the words. She just watched as the pumpkin grew into a carriage of the finest sort, and Chouji turned into a beautiful horse. She, herself, was somewhat lifted from the ground as the magic hit her and turned her dress into a beautiful, deep purple one. It was long and had a split in the side that ended at her hip. Her black leather shoes were high-heeled and strapped on above her ankle.

Sakura looked astounded on herself. Then she looked up at Tsunade. "THANK YOU!" she exploded and hugged her fairy. Tsunade pushed her off. "No problem and all that, but I don't really like hugs," she said. Sakura blushed. "Sorry," she said. "Ah, no. You need to stop saying that you're sorry. You didn't know. You couldn't know," Tsunade said and then pushed Sakura into the carriage. "But time is running short. If you want to have fun (and win your prince) you need to go now," Tsunade said, and closed the door. "You have until midnight. Don't forget it!" Then the woman nodded to Naruto, who was now a human and set Chouji, the horse, into a run.

Sakura reached the grounds of the palace at ten o'clock. She smiled and thought, _two hours will do_. Naruto jumped off the horse and opened the door for Sakura. "You really look beautiful," he said to her and gave her a short hug. "Have fun," he said and Sakura smiled and walked to the entrance. Two men opened the door for her, and she smiled to them and passed.

On the way into the ballroom, she passed a mirror, and had to walk back. Her hair was still as pink as normal, but it was set into an elegant knot, kind of like a halo on the top of her head, and decorating it, was a tiara. Her face was filled with perfect makeup. Not to slutty, not to unnatural. This woman knew what she was doing, that's for sure!

As she reached the last door, she smiled to the ones holding the door open for her, and walked in. The room was filled with people. They were all dancing lively to a waltz. She smiled as she walked around the dancing people. Two seconds later, a nice man, Kakashi, asked her up to dance. She smiled and agreed. She smiled a lot that day.

After the dance, she sat down in a corner to get a better view of the people, and to be halfway hidden from the rest. She didn't want her step mother to see her. That would be bad. But then her eyes wandered over the ballroom once again, and her emerald eyes stopped at a man with black hair. His eyes were just as black as his hair. He was looking at her. She smiled carefully. But why she was feeling just like Hinata was beyond her. She felt like her whole world just exploded when she looked at the guy, and noticed that he was still looking at her.

Then a known red haired woman walked up to the man. Karin. She asked him a question, which he seemed to ignore as he just looked at Sakura. Sakura didn't want him to look away, but if he didn't then maybe Karin's look would follow his and land at her step sister who was supposed to be home for the day.

However, the man turned and walked over to the same man that Sakura danced with, Kakashi. He talked to him, and Kakashi gave Sakura a few glances in between all the talking. Then the boy straightened up and walked directly towards her. She was very happy that Karin had decided to go sit down and talk to someone else than this guy.

He reached her and smirked. "Who are you?" he asked. She was a bit taken aback with his sudden question but recovered quickly and said: "You know, it's common courtesy to say your own name before you ask me to tell." "Sasuke Uchiha," he said. Sakura almost fell off the chair. Her eyes definitely widened. _That_ she could not stop.

"So, what is your name?" he asked again, keeping his smirk. Sakura didn't say anything. She was sitting in a ballroom, talking to the _heir_ of the Uchiha Corp. That was a big Corp. He was the most known person in the city. He was so famous you could call him a prince and you wouldn't know the difference. "I'm sorry for not telling you my name first. I guess fame has gotten to my head. It feels like everyone knows my name," Sasuke explained. Sakura shook her head. "No, don't be sorry. I'm sorry. I've never seen you before, just heard of you," she said. "Well then, where are you from? You can't be from this town then, can you?" he asked as he offered to dance silently by reaching out his hand to Sakura's. She took it immediately.

"Actually, I am. I've been a bit cut off from society, though. I don't go out much," Sakura explained. Sasuke nodded as they swung around. "Wait. You didn't tell me your name," he said suddenly. Sakura blushed. "Right, sorry," she said. Then she heard a clock chime. She stopped dead. _Midnight! Already?! _She panicked and broke the dance and ran out of the ballroom. Sasuke didn't quite know what happened before someone shook his shoulder. "You okay, son?" It was Kakashi. Sasuke nodded, and then stormed after the pinkette.

Sakura ran as fast as she could down the staircases outside. When she was halfway down the last staircase, however, she lost a shoe. The knot had undone itself. She panicked and turned to see where it was, but she didn't dare to go get it as it was at least five meters away from her. She ran into the pumpkin and Naruto hurried to get Chouji to run.

But then the clocked was over midnight, and they were only halfway home. She fell out of the pumpkin carriage and it turned into a normal pumpkin with no glitter. Naruto and Chouji had also turned into their normal forms. Sakura was standing in the forest wearing her normal maids outfit. She looked down and despite everything that disappeared, her shoe was still there. She grabbed it and took it off her ankle. It wouldn't do much good to her to only have one shoe. She grabbed Naruto and Chouji and pocketed them, while they nuzzled into her sides.

Twenty minutes later, her block was showing. She ran like she did the entire way. She couldn't risk her 'family' to get back before her. She ran into the house and up to her room, just in time to hear: "Go to bed, my girl." Why Kurenai was so caring over Karin was beyond Sakura. She really didn't mind it, though. She didn't like either of them. But at least, _she_ had _tried_.

Once Asuma had a heart attack and died, Sakura kept trying to be friendly to her step family, but they didn't even care about her. They put her in good use as a maid and said it was the only way she'd ever be worthy of anything. So thereby Sakura lost her self-esteem, or what had been left of it. She crashed on her bed and fell asleep quickly with her thoughts on a young, good-looking heir.

The next morning, Sakura woke by a crash. She quickly dressed and ran downstairs. "What happened?" she asked her step mother carefully. "THIS is what happened!" Kurenai roared and showed Sakura the shoe she wore to the ball. "You insolent, stupid, unavoidable girl," she snarled. Sakura took a small step back. "You disobeyed mothers' orders!" Karin snapped. "How dare you disobey my orders?! How dare you dance with the heir of the Uchiha Corp?! HOW _DARE_ YOU?!"

Kurenai had definitely lost control. She grabbed Sakura's wrists and dragged her upstairs. "The heir will come here tonight and make Karin try your shoe, which you lost, and if it suits, they will marry," Kurenai snapped. "Now, if you as much as _think_ about showing yourself, I will not hesitate to lock you in the basement for all eternity." Sakura looked at her forced-to-walk – feet. Those shoes would never fit Karin. Sakura had always had much smaller feet than her 'beloved sister'.

But that night, when a carriage pulled into their garden, Sakura started doubting. Maybe Karin's feet would barely fit? What if he did marry her, despite the fact that her foot didn't fir the shoe? But why did he want so badly to find Sakura? Was she important to him? No, that wouldn't be possible.

Sakura sat herself in the window and saw his raven hair just before he walked into the house. Oh, it would've been so cool if he just had looked up. But he didn't. These things only happened in fairytales. And no matter how much Sakura wanted to dance with that boy again, she never would.

Sakura carefully opened her door, and looked down the staircases. She could hear some laughter and voices. "This is the shoe, so if you would just let me borrow your left foot, mademoiselle?" a voice said. It wasn't _his_, but he was probably there with them. She could hear another laugh, and her heart sunk. She fell down on the floor as her eyes again started to water.

_Downstairs:_

Sasuke was sitting in a deep, purple chair. The same color that the dress the girl wore had on. He couldn't get her out of his mind. It was like he was possessed. The girl standing before him now, was definitely not her. He didn't need the shoe to figure that out. This was the annoying girl who walked up to him and talked just when he saw _that_ girl.

As the red haired, Karin, tried to get her big foot into the shoe, Sasuke rose and asked if he could use the toilet. Something about this place wasn't right, so he needed to look around. It was intriguing. The black haired woman nodded and said it was on the second floor. Sasuke nodded and smiled as he left the room.

He walked up the stairs silently and heard a gasp. He looked up but couldn't see anything or anyone. He smiled to himself as his gut dared him to go all the way up. As he put his foot on the bottom of the last staircase, he swore he could hear a hitch. A foot was also sticking out from the corner of the small wall.

As he turned the corner a girl was sitting there, looking at him with emerald eyes. Her pink hair was a bit out of order, and the white of her eyes were red. She had definitely been crying. But Sasuke smiled to her. The reason; it was the girl. After taking a hundred different homes, hour for hour, it had to be the last house. How typical.

He sat down beside her. Sakura looked up. He was as beautiful as ever. His black hair was standing out behind his head. It looked like a duck's ass, and it wouldn't have fitted anyone except for him. On him, it was beautiful. "There you are," he whispered tenderly. Sakura felt her blood rush to her face as he took her chin.

"Will you tell me your name this time?" he asked. She smiled. "My name is Sakura Haruno," she said. Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. "I've never met a person who has ever suited her name that well," he said. Sakura smiled carefully, not quite understanding what he meant. He seemed to see that she didn't understand and said: "There is no flower more beautiful than the Cherry Blossoms, just like you are the most beautiful girl in this world." Sakura blushed furiously.

Then she looked down. "No, I'm not," she said silently. So silent that Sasuke didn't hear it. Sakura didn't do anything as the tears formed in her eyes again. She wasn't even embarrassed. He could see her cry. Nothing would matter anyway, if he didn't like her. Sasuke put both his hands on either side of her face and brushed the tears away from her face.

"Don't cry," he said softly, and as Sakura looked back up at him, she almost jumped back. He was a lot closer now than he just had been. "I don't like to see you hurt," he said. Sasuke didn't understand what he was feeling towards this girl that was so much more different than others. He just knew that this was love at first sight. The thing that only happened in fairytales happened now. He smiled to himself and the girl in front of him.

"Come with me," he said and took her hand. She smiled as he pulled her up. He didn't let go of her hand as he started to walk down the staircases. Sakura didn't stop smiling, even though her step mother wouldn't really be happy. But then she stopped. Sasuke looked up at her. "I'm not going downstairs unless I'm coming with you home tonight," she said. She knew how wrong that came out, but forced back the blush.

He smiled however, and said: "I wasn't planning on leaving your side again." The blush crept into her cheeks no matter how much she tried to prevent it. The last staircase was there too soon. "I found her," Sasuke said as they were in the middle of the staircase. A man walked out and it surprised Sakura to see that it was Kakashi. He smiled to her. "Good, then I guess we'll leave?" he asked. Kurenai came from behind him. "I don't think so. I never gave my consent," she said. Sakura's heart dropped. "This is the 60's woman. We don't need consent any longer," Sasuke said to her.

Kurenai narrowed her eyes. "Besides, you're not even my real mother. You can't decide what I should do anymore," Sakura said. Sasuke turned to her. "She isn't your mother? Then where is she?" Sasuke asked. Sakura looked down. "Oh," he said, "let's take that somewhere else." Sakura smiled to him and they walked towards the door. "I'll be back tomorrow to get my things," Sakura said over her shoulder. As she did, she caught a glimpse of Karin. She looked pretty angry. As Sakura left the house, she was smirking for the first time in her life.

* * *

_Four years later:_

Sakura looked out of her window. Her husband, Sasuke walked in just then. "Naruto is getting annoying," he said in a resigned tone. Sakura smiled and walked over to him. "Where is he?" she asked. "Downstairs in the kitchen." "Okay, I'll deal with it, seeing that you don't have the capability of doing so," she mocked. "Excuse me?" Sasuke said in a teasing tone and grabbed her waist. "You don't think I'm capable of what?" Sakura smirked. "Anything," she said. "Oh, right. Nothing. Not even kissing you," he said and captured her lips. She was surprised, but smiled into his soft lips and kissed him back.

When they broke apart, Sasuke was the one with the smirk. "That doesn't count," she said. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Do I have to please you more than that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Sakura blushed furiously. She wasn't used to him talking like that, but to skip the corner, she wasn't a virgin anymore. Sasuke lifted her up and closed the door. "I think Naruto can wait," he said and dumped Sakura on the bed before he leaned over her and kissed her.

And they loved merrily ever after ---- No, wait! Isn't it 'And they _lived_ merrily ever after?' Ah, whatever. They did both.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked it! I, at least, loved to write it. So please give me a response. I'm doing a lot of other stories right now, and have a Disney-theme to all my favorite pairings. I know there is a lot of OOC in this story, but just forget about that. And I love Kurenai, just so you know, but I had to have someone... :D And Karin... well, she is Karin. So thanks for reading and please review! :D

Oh, and to Sasusakuforever:  
I'm not sure what OOC stands for, but it means that you take an already owned Character, like Sasuke, and kind of gives him other feelings, and behaviour. I hope I didn't do too much of that, though. I want it to be as realistic as possible... :D


End file.
